


Puppy Love

by Captain_Twinkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's metal arm kink?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers (thanks to their new puppy), It's so stupid and badly written and I don't care, M/M, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Short and sweet) Steve brings home a puppy, it's adorable and reminds him of someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should be putting up sequels or writing to other stories but no, here I am, placing this shitty short story up. It's okay, I really know its shitty. 
> 
> Want to see the inspiration?   
> http://www.easypetmd.com/sites/default/files/American%20Alsatian.jpg

It wasn't as if Steve really needed a companion. He was rarely home now as it was. What with being a superhero and constantly going out with his friends. He had spent most of his younger years sick at home, ordered to stay inside his apartment by either his Ma or Bucky. 

These days? Steve was 100% perfect (healthy wise) and damn it if he was going to stay in his apartment when he could be out in the world, enjoying everything. He had decades upon decades to catch up to and he feared life would somehow steal him away. There was just no way Steve could juggle a puppy along with everything else. 

But here's the thing, Steve Rogers had a huge damn heart and it bled while weeping when he spotted the adorable pup lazing in the front window of a pet shelter. Sure, there were a bunch of other homeless animals in there; five more puppies just waiting for their forever parents to come around and adopt. But this pup caught Steve's attention and just wouldn't let him war with the cons and pros. Really, he couldn't. Steve was used to his gut telling him what he should do and he wasn't about to ignore that. 

And that's the story of how Steve Rogers, aka Captain America adopted a puppy and carried it home in his arms as it snuggled underneath his armpit. 

\-------

There were two things that he forgot to think about after Steve arrived home to his empty apartment and placed the sleeping bundle on the couch. 

One: What to name it.

Two: Letting his roommate know he got a puppy. 

Steve was glad that the worker in the pet store took pity on him and helped pick out the items he needed on caring for the dog because he had to admit he was a bit lost. Why were there so many brands of dog food? Why not just have two kinds? Of course, he had to question that and the girl helping him looked flustered as she went on a long winded speech about ingredients, consistency and allergies. It was all leaving him more confused and he hoped the girl was smart enough that she picked out the exact food he needed because he just couldn't. Toys and bowls were easy and Steve even chuckled deviously under his breath as he grabbed a Captain America collar. Seriously, an Avengers collar trend? Who knew that would become a thing. 

Another discussion was the breed of dog he adopted, the worker was his savior when she picked up on what breed his puppy was, lifestyle needed, years he'd share with Steve and even the behavior problems he'd face in the future. Apparently it was an American Alsatian. They were quiet but loyal dogs, great for Steve's apartment since they didn't like too much strenuous exercise (which sort of disappointed Steve since he wouldn't have minded a jogging partner) but could be trained to guard his home. They were good with children (not that anyone on the team had kids or even spoke about that sort of thing in the near future) and even pets if Steve wanted another (very unlikely, but thank you). All in all, Steve was quite proud he had picked out a pretty good dog. And somewhat glad that his pup would grow to be a large dog. Judging by the pup's paws, Steve was a bit worried it would be too large. The color of his current puppy was unique and Steve couldn't help feeling smug. He (Steve had no idea and probably wouldn't have noticed until it needed to use the bathroom) was all white with black markings running down his back and tail. Around his lower face, muzzle and eyes was all black, looking like he had a mask on. Steve thought it reminded him of someone...

The worker cooed over how beautiful he was going to be when he was full grown and that attracted random customers to come pet and compliment Steve on his dog too. After about ten minutes, Steve was about ready to call it a day and rush home with his purchases. Which, lucky him, the worker understood by his pinched expression and quickly scanned his items. 

 

So here he was, stuck with a sleeping puppy which would soon turn into a huge dog that didn't like to go running and probably shed horribly in the spring time. Steve decided while he still had some time to think over a name for the dog, he should call his roommate and warn them about their new friend. Not like it would make much of a difference, the apartment was big enough that they would barely have to interact with the dog. But Steve was a good guy and knew a lot of people didn't like surprises. He learned that first hand from Pepper and Tony. 

He wandered into the kitchen, pressing the second speed dial and listened to the slow monotone ringing, half paying attention. 

"You know," The voice greeted before Steve could say 'hey', "I really need Stark to stop changing my ringtones for you."

Steve grinned, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he emptied out the bags containing the dog supplies, setting the metal bowls in the sink to soak. 

"What is it this time?" He questioned, innocently. Tony was pretty good at finding the perfect songs to annoy everyone, that's why Steve left his cell at home if he went over to the tower. 

"I...I can't-I don't even want to say it, man." They cleared their throat and Steve could picture them turning a light shade of red, turning away from crowds of people. 

"It can't be that bad-" He teased. 

"Candyman." The voice interrupted bluntly, "Candyman, Steve! C'mon. It's awkward and it's on full volume and I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm a queer now." Somehow it wasn't a big problem, judging by the amusement in their voice. 

Steve choked back his laughter, face turning red but his heart gave a painful pang. _'If only...'_

"Well, you aren't." Now that sounded more like a question but they could pretend it wasn't and move on. 

There was a loud whooshing sound on the other end which meant they had sighed. An awkward silence formed between them but Steve wasn't going to break the silence. 

"Anyway, what's up? I doubt you called so I could get cock-blocked."

Steve decided to ignore that and cut his eyes to the couch behind him before looking back down into the sink, starting to fill it halfway with scalding hot soapy water. 

"You know how Stark likes to buy things but never really tells anyone and there's no reason behind it but he tells us he just needed it?"

There was silence and Steve wondered if they hung up before there was a low chuckle. 

"Was that a run on sentence? Are you nervous?" A pause, "Oh, God. What did you buy, Steve?! Is it a stripper-"

Steve laughed, "No! No stripper, jeez. It's um...a puppy."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you say you randomly bought a dog?"

"Did I stutter?" Steve shot back. 

"Jesus, Steve." Another sigh, "You fucking idiot. I'll be home in 5." 

Before Steve could say anymore, they hung up and he was left with the dial tone. Well, that could've gone better. Steve pressed the 'end' button and set his phone on the counter, body tense as he wandered if he'd have to take the puppy back to the shelter. He scrubbed at the bowls, pouring too much dish liquid on his sponge and kept up a soothing circular motion as he bit his lip, worried about the outcome. He didn't really think this would be such a terrible idea, it was just a dog and maybe he could carry him around when they weren't extremely busy or something. Yeah, that could work. Steve didn't mind doing all the chores when it came to caring for the dog, it was his purchase and he didn't think he needed much help. 

Steve nodded to himself, satisfied with his conclusion: The dog wasn't leaving. He peered down at the bowls, now clean and set them next to the fridge before going into the living room and making sure the puppy was still down for the count. Seeing the little ball of puppy sprawled out on his couch automatically made Steve smile, fond and giddy about a pet. There were so many things he could teach him when he got older and he knew the others would fall in love with him just like Steve did. The internet had videos of people teaching their animals so many amazing tricks and he was already itching for a training session. The pup was at a good age that it would probably latch onto tricks much faster than waiting a couple more weeks. Positive reinforcement (which c'mon, Steve was excellent at) and the pup would be trained within a month. 

But right now it was finding a name that was bothering Steve. The dog needed a name. Something that fit, but nothing obvious or uncreative. People weren't very open about naming their pets and for some reason Steve was disappointed by the lack of imagination. For example, just last week he ran into a woman who had a beautiful German Shepard and he had a flashback of wanting one and naming it 'Serge', after Sergeant James Barnes. (What? He was in love with Bucky since day one, it was a given). But sadly, after asking its' name, he wanted to sigh and roll his eyes at the name of 'Max'. No, Steve was going to find a name for his unique dog even if he had to resort to looking in the old history books for something.

At first Steve thought of his father, maybe working a name in there but shook his head. He mentally went through a list of other dog's names he saw on TV or the internet but wasn't very impressed. The name had to have spark. And looking at the puppy and thinking 'Icarus' wasn't working out. 

Letting out a sigh, Steve cleared his mind and ran his blue eyes over the markings and color scheme, smirking at the black mask marking on his face and just like a switch-

"Bucky." Steve said softly. Half surprised and horrified.

The puppy twitched and rolled onto his stomach with a short grunt, his tail thumped against the leather couch a couple times before curling against his hind leg. 

Steve took that as a confirmative and rushed over to the small bag that held the collar and tag. It was paper that slid into a silver disk, temporary until Steve was certain of a name. He couldn't wipe the foolish grin off his face as he scrawled 'Bucky' on the paper and slid it home, clipping the tag onto the collar and then snapped the nylon around the dog's neck. The fur wasn't long and the red, white and blue little shields stood out. The black ink of his name dangled over the side of the couch, the silver catching the light of the lamp.

The door opening quite suddenly made Steve startle and spin around to face his roommate. Said roommate was not happy and scowled up at Steve before slamming the door behind him and stalked into the living room. He wasn't being very courteous as he stomped his boots on the carpet while he approached both Steve and the couch.

"Hey," Steve glared, irritation sparking in his veins, "He's sleeping." He gestured to the white and black bundle and watched grey eyes flicker to the animal and immediately soften. Wow, Steve was even more surprised by the sudden change in demeanor. He was torn between still being annoyed or elated. 

"Is it a he?"'

"Yeah, isn't he cute?" Steve smiled again, watching his roommate slowly approach the dog and kneel, rough hand soothing down Bucky's small back. The puppy grunted at the interruption but didn't make any other movements or showed any signs of waking up. 

"Yeah," Was the soft agreement. "Gonna be huge." A finger poked at the paws. Steve didn't say anything and watched as those hands smooth over their new pet, running over his erect ears and down its' adorable wet black nose. It was when one hand grasped the name tag that Steve mentally slapped himself in the forehead. 

"Bucky, huh?" A twitch of his lips but Steve couldn't tell what the emotion was just by that, seeing as the tone was too soft. 

"Well, you know. He sort of-" Steve stammered, assuming his friend was a little weirded out.

The man kneeling chuckled and slowly stood, turning so he was closer to Steve, a roguish smile on his face and Steve's heart skipped. His stammering cut off and he was speechless. Something he found himself more often around the man before him. 

"It's the markings, yeah? Kinda reminds ya of the Winter Soldier's outfit." A glance to the left and Steve knew he was uncomfortable.

Steve felt ashamed and ducked his head, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Because that's all they needed-

"I like the name."

Steve almost lost his balance by the agreement and whipping his head up to meet his roommate's eyes. 

"Do you?" He asked slowly, watching for any ill reaction. 

A small step forward and another inch erased between them. 

"Gon' get confusing but I feel a bit special." Came the smug reply.

Steve swallowed and nodded once. 

"You're special." Steve wanted it to sound biting, a quick funny retort but it came out more like an honest, pathetic reminder.

The man smirked and reached up to lay a warm hand on Steve's chest, right over his pounding heart and the blonde knew his cover was blown. 

"Nervous?"

"Not one bit." Steve choked out. 

"I think you're tryin' to tell me something with naming the dog Bucky, hm?" God, why was he always so confident, sure of himself while Steve was getting weak in the knees and two seconds from maybe throwing up. 

Steve couldn't trust his voice so he only widened his eyes as a reply. 

"Hopefully," The hand slid tantalizing slow up his chest and over his shoulder to cup the back of Steve's neck. "I'm reading this right." Steve watched that handsome face inch closer and he was stuck in place, knowing in his mind his dream was about to come true. He wished he could move his hands so he could pinch himself. When those lips were barely brushing his and they were sharing the same breath, able to see flecks of sky blue in those stormy grey eyes, he was certain this was a terrible teasing dream. "Don't punch me, 'kay?"

Steve wanted to laugh but instead was silenced by the soft touch of lips against his, dry and hot but it was the chaste way that they pressed against his that made it so....perfect. This was his first kiss, well, from a man and it kind of just bumped up to being Number One. He really could go on a spiel about how much chemistry he had with his friend and not Natasha or Peggy but he was too busy trying to keep up with the kissing. 

Steve wasn't sure if anyone else got turned on just by an innocent kiss like this but he knew there was no way he was going to feel sorry about it. Not when instinct took over the blonde's body and he licked at his friend's lower lip, begging for entrance. Which, of course, was granted with a soft groan and a tight squeeze from the hand behind his neck. It was wet and sloppy but in Steve's mind, it was perfectly in sync and nothing could make it better. 

Until a cool press of metal snuck its way under his shirt and moved against his feverish skin. 

The sound that escaped Steve's mouth was something neither of them knew he'd ever make and caused them to part, lips red and swollen. 

"Bucky," Steve shifted forward, pupils blown and he watched in fascination as Bucky's were too, he licked his lips as Steve came closer, dark eyes flickering down to Steve's lips to his eyes again, daring and begging at the same time. Steve took it as a green light to proceed and leaned down to capture those pouty lips when there was a sharp bark to their left and they turned their attention to the now very alert puppy. 

"We need a new name." Bucky commented, changing his mind now, eyes staying glued on the puppy standing on the couch, tailing wagging as it glanced from Steve to Bucky. "He's gonna be so confused when you scream it later."

The casual way Bucky just came right out with that dirty promise made Steve choke on his own spit and he had to go gather the puppy in his arms before he did something embarrassing, like throw Bucky over his shoulder and rush them into the bedroom. 

The dog-Bucky whined as Steve scooped him in his arms, it reached up and licked at his chin, claws catching on his cotton shirt. 

"Like what?" Steve asked when the puppy got distracted by the hand now stroking his head. 

"Christ, Steve." Bucky groaned and Steve looked over to see his friend flushed and shifting on his feet. "Like I can think about a name for our dog when you just made that noise while your tongue was in my mouth!"

Steve smirked and Bucky glared, crossing his arms before dropping them back at his sides. 

"You aren't very patient." He teased, kicking over the squeaky toy he bought earlier and set their pup on the floor. He stepped lightly on it and listened to the tiny squeak and watched the dog attack it, happily chewing on it. "We can't just leave him unsupervised."

Bucky growled and that went straight to Steve's groin but he didn't comment. 

"Like I gave a damn, Rogers." Now he was pouting again. "I've waited since I was 18 to lay one on ya. I ain't got time to wait for the grand finale."

Steve laughed, making sure the puppy was safe with his toys before stalking over to Bucky and pulling him into a breathless kiss before the man even knew what was happening. Bucky made a shocked noise but was quick to catch on and literally clawed at Steve's shirt, cool metal wrapping around Steve's exposed waist and just like before, Steve let out a sinful moan, their bodies pressing tightly together. Just as Steve was leading Bucky into the bedroom, kissing hungrily as his hands shoved at the material of his shirt to get to smooth skin, Bucky had to pull away as he came to a realization. 

"The arm.." He panted, "It's a kink to you." His eyes widened.

"Shut up, Buck." Steve blushed and with Bucky grinning like a wild man, he shoved the smaller man onto the bed. Steve stripped them of their shirts. 

"Oh, no. This is great. I'm totally using that to my advantage." As he said this, he ran his metal hand down Steve's front and let the tips of his fingers skim underneath the hem of his jeans. He watched Steve's eyes roll and hips thrust forward once before the blonde caught on and smirked, coming forward until Bucky had to lie flat on the bed, allowing Steve to crawl on top of him. 

"Please do." Steve whispered in Bucky's ear, husky and low and Bucky was more than happy to oblige. 

Funny how naming a puppy after him made Bucky and Steve come together, finally after dancing around this for decades. 

There was no way neither of them were letting the other go now.


End file.
